One Night Stand
by LoudBlondeActress
Summary: Sasuke's coming home,He breaks Ino's heart and Shikamaru is left to pick up the peices,will Practice make perfect? ShikaIno...later Hints of NaruSaku REVIEW PLEASE!
1. A Little Night Music

It was only meant to be a one-night stand

It was only meant to be a one-night stand.

It was such a beautiful day, I remember it so well, and my blonde hair glistened in the sun while oodles of Konohans bustled around me. I stood outside the gate when the younger Uchiha entered the leaf village again. I was ecstatic, my arms flailing my hellos while screaming at the top of my lungs. He gave me a brief look and continued walking… I sighed and walked behind him as you, my on-again-off-again best friend smiled and tried 'flirting'…you were really pathetic, sometimes I feel I should've taught you better. I felt a presence behind me as I stopped, letting the two from team 7 walk off for a bit. Shikamaru Nara smiled at him, rolled his eyes

"You really deserve Better…"he said before mumbling"Troublesome..."

I sighed. The Nara boy was being quite 'troublesome' himself lately. I smiled and turned away, for normal people, our actions could be construed as flirting, for me and Shikamaru, and it was natural.

"Oh, Who's 'Better'…you? I joked to my old genin teammate. I flipped my long hair behind my back, since I was wearing it down that day; I had to look my best for Sasuke-kun's homecoming.

"Menkedosee…" the brunette chuunin mumbled as he walked away.

I sighed as I tried to catch up with the 'boy of my dreams'. The old team 7 was all met up at Ichiraku; even though I was a bit of an outsider I walked in and sat down next to Sasuke. (After pushing and shoving for a few minutes)He was too adorable for words, I wanted to get lost in his arms, and I was ready. This was it. The moment I was waiting for I breathed deeply and looked over to the raven haired cutie.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I piped in to whatever conversation was happening. He sort of grunted, I continued my pageant-esque smile. I continued boldly.

"Well, I'm so glad your back Sasuke-kunai was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, catch up or something?" My blue eyes flashed, I ran my pale fingers through my flaxen locks.

"Do I know you?" the Uchiha replied. I gasped as you giggled on his other side. My cheeks turned red, I tried to tell myself he was playing coy or something, and I did look different from when he last saw me...right?

"I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka…From Team 10? I do the mind transfer jutsu? I tried to spark his memory, thinking maybe he didn't remember much of anything. I bit my lip. I was waiting for this moment for so long and it came to this?

"Doesn't ring a bell…sorry?" Sasuke said coolly. A you were full-out laughing at this point. I sighed and moved from my seat, letting some other pathetic fan girl take my spot. I walked out of the stand, feeling heaviness overcame me. I fumbled outside, Feeling slightly disoriented. I breathed deeply and began to run home. My hair hit my back in-sync with my sandals hitting the ground. I felt warm tears run down my fair-skinned face. I rested for a bit against a building's wall, letting the tears run freely as I faced the wall. I felt warm fingers on my back. I turned to see a comforting face of a friend.

"Inboard you ok?" Shikamaru said his voice calm and rich. I was surprised to see him. I turned toward him, wiping tears from my eyes, not caring about the make-up smudging down my cheeks.

"I-I'll be fine, I promise…" I said trying to 'suck it up' in the spur of the moment I leaned in and gave Shikamaru, I a hug, something I usually never do. He was shocked I could tell I felt his body tense and then loosen. My head rest against his chest, I felt his heart beat in my ear while I sensed his arm move and run his hands through my hair.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home…" His voice called in my ear; I moved from his chest and wrapped my self around his arm, another totally unique experience for us. I wanted him to wrap around me, Keep me safe, and tell me I'm beautiful and memorable. Then I decided what I wanted as he started walking toward the direction of my house.

"We don't have to go to home…we could go do...something"I said to him,my tears stopping,forgetting that my face was a mess of mascara and eyeshadow blotches.He blinked,He was wondering what I meant.I could tell.I winked at him,trying to get the point across.

"Ino,I just broke up with Temari last week.And you just got…erm..well…rejected isn't this kind of like a rebound? Shikamaru asked,he was actually pretty cute,looking at him,nicely built.I really hadn't noticed how good looking the lazy genius had become.My mind was so set on Sasuke..and Sai that he never came to mind.

"C'mon,It'll be fun,Just tonight…" I smiled and touched his ponytail,trying my hardest to flirt. He looked away from me I heard him mumble 'troublesome' a few times,I could tell he was planning what to do. I waited for him to turn his head back to me.

"Ino…Wouldn't that be awkward?" Shikamaru looked at me,my arms were still wrapped around one of his.

"We're friends,Friends help each other out,Help me out…you know you like me"I said sarcastically, still smiling,I tried batting my eyelashes

"Ino…yes,we're friends but I don't think this falls into that exact category.And…Whatever made you think I was into you?" He replied,the last part of his words being kind of nervous.I could tell he was starting to figure it might be a good thing,He touched the bang by my face and pushed it behind my ear and rubbed away a little bit of the make-up with his free thumb.

"Oh,Shika-kun,your always telling me I deserve better and When I say I should be with you;you never give me a real response…"I say to him,my face getting gradually closer to his.

"Okay,Maybe I've had a tiny little thing for you in the past…but..I still don't think it's a good idea…" He mentions,though his actions began to speak the total opposite.He traced his fingers down my jaw and stopped at my chin,holding my chin up a bit like he wanted to kiss me.

"Shikamaru…I need you…" I moved my head closer to his and gave him the kiss he was seemingly asking for.It was passionate,yet sweet and innocent.My non supporting leg popped at the knee like you see in those old time romance movies.He broke away abruptly.

"Ino,I can't…I'm a …." He whispered in my ear,as if there were others around " a..virgin.." I smiled.

"Me too…" I said resting my head on his chest again.

"Then Why do you want to waste it,Ino?I know you're smart,what is with you today?"he said bringing my head from his chest.

"We…we could think of it as practice…"I said trying to come up with a reason why I was so willingly giving up the one thing I could never get back.I wasn't really sure why I wanted this so badly."So,are you up for it?"

"Your so troublesome Ino…" he was cut off as I kissed him again,I took his response as a 'yes'.

I held his hand as we walked to his house.No one seemed to notice that we were walking like that,hand-in,hand.Like we were in love or something.

Love…with Shikamaru?

That'd be the day.

He reached in his pockets for his key. I waited by the door.Finally he found it.He opened the door to his home,the home I entered many times before,now it was different…

"Are you sure your parents won't be home for a long time?"I ask,looking over my shoulder.

"Stop being so Troublesome Ino,They are traveling,they won't be home till tomorrow" H e says rubbing my bare shoulder as I fall into his arms after the door closes.He was running his fingers through my hair again as I begin to slide off my mesh arm bands.I looked in his eyes,he was finally getting it,he took down his top knot,I smoothed out the long poofy hair with my fingers.He kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"More than ever."I say as I break the embrace and take off my sandals and mesh leg bands,sort of seductively.I looked at him,Then it strikes me that I probably still looked like a mess.

"I'll be right back"I say as I run to the bathroom.I can hardly imagine what Shikamaru was thinking in those few moments I was gone.I quickly checked my hair and make-up,wondering if I looked presentable for my first time.I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my teammate.He was relaxing on the couch,even though a look on his face showed that of worry.I climb over him pulling my hands through his hair.he moves…

"Let's go to my room" he whispered to me as he laced my fingers into his.I followed.he set his shades down,seeing as it was still pretty bright out.i sat on his bed,he sats next to me.He kisses me on the neck as he falls ontop of me and I kiss him back.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." I mentioned,as he was kissing my neck.

"What?"His lips parted from my neck.

"Tell me."I said again.

"You're beautiful."He said nervously

"With feeling…" I spoke into his ear.

"You're not beautiful Ino,you're beyond beautiful,you're radiant,sensational…perfect in every way, shape, and form…Ino.I--"

I cut his words off with a kiss.I figured he was just trying really hard and he didn't really mean it.

After the tears,pain,screams and passion;

The night wasn't anything I thought it would be.

It was better.


	2. Unexpected Songs

I woke up the next morning in his arms,Shikamaru's eyes opened and blinked a few times

I woke up the next morning in his arms,Shikamaru's eyes opened and blinked a few times

"Ino…I was beginning to think it was all a dream"He smiled and kissed the back of my head,I felt his fingers trace my body.I thought of a million things to say,but I didn't,I said one of the worst I could.

"Shikamaru,I have to go." I said,grabbing my clothes on the floor and bed.Shikamaru sighed,He sat up.

"Ino…I.."He tried to say.I cut him off.

"I'm leaving."I say As I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail using one of his hairties.

"Ino,Stay…" He told me,almost begging.

"No Shikamaru,It was only a one night stand" I almost yelled,I looked at him,I almost wanted to know why was going through his head right then.He moved and kissed my forehead.I backed away.

"Shikamaru,why can't you be lazy now?Go sleep!" I say back to him.He touched my hair as I began out the door.I wasn't quite sure why I wanted to get out of there so quickly.I shut the door quietly and went down the hall and eventually left the house,I shut the main door as I started down the street.There you were,Smiling and holding Sasuke's hand. I wanted to run away rather than let him see me in my disheveled state, especially with you standing right there. You looked right at me, smirked and kept walking, no comments like I had expected. I heaved a relived sigh and continued on to my house, looking back to steal one last glance at the boy who I wanted so badly and another glance at the house of the boy I had just used to stop thinking about other.I sighed again.I walked home,letting the rhythm of my shoes continue until I walked inside my house.I ran to my room and tried brushing my hair out,trying not to think about how every tangle and snarl ended up there. I looked into my mirror, smiled and rubbed the remainder of make-up from my face. I walked over and sat on my bed.I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried,I wasn't sure why.I just felt so emotional,but I wasn't exactly sure which emotion I was feeling.I walked into my bathroom and took a shower.I walked out,wearing only a towel.I heard a knock at my door.I gasped,trying to find my robe with no luck.I ran to the door,holding the towel tightly,not revealing myself to the person at the door.I smiled notcing who it was,it was Chouji, the old teammate smiled, noticing my overly casual wear,he got what he had to say out quick..

"I was wondering if you wanted to train today, Shikamaru and I are meeting up later."He smiled,looking into my eyes,I didn't think he knew what was going on between me and the lazy genius,even though they were supposed to be best friends,and best friends told each other everything,well,girl best friends did anyway.

"Okay,Sure…I'll be there,when?"I say,still clutching a terrycloth towel around my body.

"In about 2 hours,usual spot Ino…and Ino?"He says and asked me.

"Yes?" I say

"…Put some clothes on!"He laughs as I shut the door,waving goodbye with my spare hand, I ran into my room and slipped into my usual training outfit. I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail,noticng that I was still using one of Shikamaru's hair ties.I started out of my room with time to spare.I felt my stomach growl.I hadn't eaten since yesterday so I decided to go get some ramen at Ichiraku,where all of this nonsense had started.I sat down and ordered when I noticed an all too familiar body next to me.

"Shikamaru,shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" I said trying to make it seem like I didn't care. That he was there but Really,for the first time,I was way too glad he was there.

"Ino,About last night…" He said to me,touching my shoulder in the same way he did the night before.

"It never happened,we agreed on it,didn't we?" I smiled and looked at him.I turned my body towards his,I noticed every muscle on his body,now that I knew where the all were.

"Yes Ino,We did,but I wished you would've stayed this morning." He offered. I turned slightly away.

"Shikamaru,It was practice,emotions can't be involved…" I said to him,my face was almost somber.

"Oh,Of course then…no emotions." He sighed and moved from the seat…I noticed he didn't eat anything,I wondered why he would just sit down and talk to me like that,I felt his fingers gently touch my back again as he walked away.

"See you in a few?" He said as his voice trailed off.

"Yep!" I said,getting my ramen and stuffing it in my mouth.I placed my head in my hand and thought.I moved from my seat when I finished the delicious noodle soup and spun out onto the street,I started walking to team 10's usual training spot.The wind blew my blonde hair behind me,As I went steadily on the trail to the spot where my close friends and I had come to take out angers with Kunais and work harder to be come better shinobi. Immeadiately I saw Chouji,I know a lot of people thought I couldn't stand the pudgy ninja,while in reality,he was one of my dearest friends.I smiled and waved and noticed Shikamaru sitting beneath a tree.I almost had to fight off the strange new feeling to go and lay with him.

"Hey Ino,can I ask you something?" Chouji looked at me,blocking my view of the ninja with hair shaped like a pinapple.

"Oh,Yeah,Sure Chouji…what is it?" I said,tilting my head ever-so slightly to it's side.

"Do you know what's up with Shikamaru,He's all…weird lately…I thought you guys hung out last night..was he weird then?" The cubby comrade of mine asked sincerely.

"No,of course,I mean...eh…we didn't hang out last night!" I said quickly,and nervously.I pushed my bang behind my ear.

"Oh,I could've sworn…" his voice trailed off,I think he could sense I was trying to deny it.He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else but shut it and shook his head.

"Let's get on with the training,ok?" I said sharply,moving over to Shikamaru,trying not to blush. I made a face at him,trying to make him get up.He closed his eyes,I kicked him,gently,but enough to get him up.He groaned.

"Ino,Give me a break…You know how tired I am…" I blushed then,I started to try and force him up,Turning to chouji I tried to think of something to say.

"No,Shikamaru,I don't! Get up."I tried to push him to his feet,he was too heavy.

"Chouji,Make him move or something?" I shouted in desperation.

"Ino,I've already tried." He huffed.

"Okay then,whatever…How about you go practice some stealth spying,you need help with that and I'll try and get Shikamaru up…we'll find you."I sighed,sitting next to the lazy genius while my rotund teammate started hiding,It was good,It gave me time to speak to him,and try to get him to act 'normal'.

"Shikamaru,Get up…I know you're lazy but, You're being ridiculous!" I shouted to him,losing my patience.

"Ino,I'm tired,I'm lost in thought…and—" He cut himself off then,I wondered exactly he was about to say,He sat up against the tree.He moved closer to me.I felt his hand try to grab my hand.I refused.

"What?" I said placing my hand in my lap,moving away from Shikamaru.

"We should've have gone through with it last night." He stated to me.I turned away.

"Last night?last night didn't happen, practice remember?" I said still looking away.

"No,this,_this_ training is practice,you can't practice _that_ sort of thing." He stopped and tried to rub my shoulder,I backed away more.

"Shika—"he cut me off.

"I felt something last night…"then I cut him off.

"No,Shikamaru,I don't want to hear it,It was only meant to be a one night stand." I got up and walked away.I called for Chouji.The pudgy young man responded by jumping out of a tree,I looked to him.I felt the need to turn around,I didn't.

"Chouji,I have to go,I feel…sick" I lied half-way.Beggining to walk away I heard him.

"Okay,Ino,Feel better,I'll check up on you later?" he offered,Our team was extremely close even to this day,we always helped each other out of jams.

"Okay,Arigato…" I said,walking away,stealing one more glance at my first lover. Before running back into town toward my house.

I walked by to see Sasuke standing with Naruto, talking about something by a shoppe, I smiled and waved, Naruto motioned me over, I was sure why.I smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke says he remembers you and he wants to go out with you." The energetic blonde boy said.

"Yeah.." He added,giving me a look that make me feel uneasy.

"Um,Okay,Pick me up at eight Sasuke-kun?" I said,half-cheerfully.

"Yeah…Ino…" He said,turning away and continuing listening to Naruto babble about something unimportant.

It didn't feel as good as I thought it would,especially since Sasuke didn't seem to know how to speak for himself.I sighed and went home and began to get ready,I sighed looking at myself…I didn't feel as pretty as the day before…not to mention beautiful,or radiant for that matter.My house was oddly quiet,my family was going out to the country to get some rare flower buds or something and my room was pretty detatched from the rest of the place anyways.i alzed around for some while,just thinking.Then,I let my hair down again and as soon as I did I heard a knock at the door.I opened to see the Uchiha boy standing at my door.I smiled.

"Okay,Let's go…" I said,cheerfully.

"Um,Let's stay here for a minute…" He said sitting himself at a couch.

"Oh,okay…" I smiled as he motioned for me to sit next to him.

"You are pretty Ino…very pretty." He said in a voice that drew shivers down my spine.

"Why,Thank you Sasuke I think your—" He cut me off with a kiss,a pretty bold move for a guy who couldn't remember me yesterday.

"Hey…I mean..what…I mean..eh.." I sighed as I broke away,wondering what was going on.

"Ino,I want you…Isn't that what you've always wanted?" he said,running his fingers down my neck and then tracing down my arms.

"Sasuke,I don't think this is entirely appropriate..I mean—"I said to him,though thinking to myself that sleeping with a teammate for 'practice' for the boy trying to utilize the finished product isn't exactly appropriate. He tried to run his hands up my skirt but I crossed my legs,He reached for the buttons on my top I smacked his hand.

"Sasuke…" I shouted at him.

"Ino,You're gonna thank me after this,just let it happen,ok?"He whispered in my ear,trying to kiss my neck.A while ago,this would've been beyond amazing,now I was sort of,well,disgusted.I smacked his hands off other places while trying to get away. I moved from the couch and Sasuke tried to kiss me again,I felt my face grew hot. His fingers coming at me like bullets.I was beginning to fear the worse until I heard the door swing open.I knew that one my teammates planned on visiting me tonight but coming inot my house was a very confused Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" I said panting,sitting on the floor with my hair all mussed up.

"Ino,Chouji had to do something so I offered to check up on you…" He looked at the situation between me and the Uchiha."I can see what the practice was for." He paused,looking at me.

"You're beyond troublesome Ino."

Shika..Shikamaru-kun,It's not what it looks like…" I screamed,tears pouring down my face,Shikamaru thought that I was just fooling around with Sasuke! Right there,the day after our 'encounter' He began to walk out the door.I looked at the Uchiha."You…OUT!" I pointed my finger toward the door.

"Ino,You could've had it all…" He bellowed as he walked out the door,zipping up his pants,which I was glad I hadn't noticed were unzipped in the first place.I sat in the middle of my living room,tears flowing like rain.Why hadn't I wanted exactly what I thought I had always wanted? Sasuke was right there,right in my reach and I denied him?My thoughts were flooded,I felt so different.

Two days before,this scenario would've played quite differently.

I heard footsteps in my house again,I couldn't see since my face was buried in my legs.I felt a hand on my back. The same comforting feeling of the day before flickered inside of her.She looked up.She saw the face of the boy that she had given everything to.

"Shika,you came back…"I said,tears still falling.

"Ino,I'm sorry,I didn't assess the situation."

_What?_I swore sometimes I forgot the boy was a genius and actually did stuff like that,'Assesing the Situation'? What a mood killer.

I felt his arms wrap around me.He was kneeling next to me.

"Shikamaru…Stay the night"I said to him,wiping my eyes.

"Ino,I thought we decided—" This time,_I_ cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss.He looked shocked.

"You were right,I did feel something last night." I said as I rested my head on chest.

"It was only supposed to be a one night stand"He said to me,kissing my cheek.

"You were only supposed to be my teammate… I didn't think I was ever supposed to…"I stopped,wondering If I should say what I wanted to. I got the courage to finish it."…to love you." I said,new tears forming in my pale blue eyes.

"Ino,I need you."I listened to his baritone voice float around,disappointed to not hear the words I muttered leave his lips.

"I love you Ino."

"I love you more Shikamaru"

"Troublesome…"


	3. Grande Finale

An elderly woman with grey hair and blonde streaks rocked in her chair while another lady with ballet pink hair sipped tea bes

An elderly woman with grey hair and blonde streaks rocked in her chair while another lady with ballet pink hair sipped tea beside her.The pink headed woman looked at the former blonde.

"So That's how it happened?" the green eyed elder asked

"Yes…why don't you believe me Sakura?"the blonde replied

"It seems a little…farfetched,romance novel-esque" an Elderly Sakura sighed.

"Well,It's the truth…I swear on Asuma-sensei's grave"Ino replied.

"I'll ask Shikamaru then." Sakura said,trying to move smoothly from her chair.

"You know he won't get out of his bed anymore,so you have to go to him…He's so Lazy."Ino replied

The two ladies heard a faint 'Troublesome' from the bedroom. Followed by smokers coughs.

"You'll have to tell me a passionate romance story sometime Sakura." Ino paused "If…that is…you have any."

Sakura giggled. For a minute Ino could see the young girl that Ino had been friends, and rivals, and friends with, over and over again.

Sakura was really one of the reasons that she had some of the happiest times of her life. If Sakura hadn't laughed at Ino she wouldn't have cried in an alley, leading Shikamaru's arms and …other things.

"Sakura…Thanks."

"Ino,What?"

"For everything."

"ok?"

The two smiled at each other.

"I'm going to leave you with your Hubby,I have to the Hokage's office…Naruto won't leave the new one alone."

"Okay,Good luck." Ino smiled as she walked into her bedroom,the bedroom she had been sharing with Shikamaru for many years.She crawled in bed next to himand lay her head on his chest.She felt his breathing.

"Ino?" He asked,playing her hair.

"Yes?" she smiled

"I'm glad it wasn't a one night stand." He held backa cough,then kissed her head.

"Me too." She whispered.


End file.
